THE Things WE Choose
by Shadowhawk23
Summary: yay! i finally decide to redo  her story but anyway this is after shadow kiss. dimtri never got turned but  he did leave rose for tasha. but did he leave her completely alone. check it out  i think you guys might just love it.
1. The BEGINNIG

**Ok guys this story used to be call he left me alone but the writer who was writing it became my ex best friend so now I took over but hope you enjoy the new version of he left me alone;.}**

**Sophie: Hi everybody hey we would enjoy it if the whole VA cast did the disclaimer **

**We hear a chorus of no coming from the VA cast**

Sophie: if you guys don't I will get Myesha to kill off Rose

**Rose: hey why me **

**Sophie: cause everybody accpt maybe Adrian loves you right now**

**Adrian: hey I still love rose but that stupid cradler robber stole her from me **

**Dimitri: I did not she came to me**

**Rose: Dimitri * glare at him***

Dimitri: sorry Roza I love you

**Sophie: any way never mind I'll do it. Myesha owns nothing but the new plot of the story and me. But she wants to own Adrian but is team Dimitri all the way**

You know life sucks royally. I mean it's been three weeks since he left me. But now I find out that he has not left me so much alone. I'm pregnant with his child. I but I always through in was genetically impossible. I mean he was and the only person I slept with.

But on the other hand I'm shadow kissed it could be the reason. This is just not helping I was starting to get back to my normal life and this happens. I mean what I'm I going to do? What about being a guardian? What about Lissa? Why does my life have to be so complicated?

KNOCK! KNOCK!

" Rose are you okay" it was Lissa should I tell her or go to the infirmary to get a more actually test.

"Rose I know you are in there open the door" Said Lissa knocking on the door again. I just stay silent as she continues to knock on the door. " That's it rose I'm going to go get Alberta if you don't up the door in ten seconds." "One" "two" three". I Got up and open the door when she was at seven. " God finally rose, you have not been to any of your class today. And you look horrible. I through we pass being sad over Dimitri a week ago."

"We are but-."

"No buts rose you need to start getting him out of your mind."

"Lissa you don't understand I -."

"Yes I do understand you just had your heartbroken."

"No LISSA I'm pregnant with his child." I whisper the last part afraid that some one what hear. After that I close the door to be careful that I no one would hear the rest of the conversion.

"What do you mean you're pregnant with his child." She said a bit confused

"I know Lissa but he's the only person I slept with and I took five damn pregnancy test."

"But how can this be maybe we need to go the infirmary." Lissa said a little more calm

"For what Lissa." I ask a little confused

"FOR WHAT! Rose, it's to get a better pregnancy test and to get his DNA test against the babies" she said was she serious, we could not do that they would find out about are affair and he would be fire and I would be kick out of school.

"Lissa we cant have a DNA test done if they find out that I was having affair with him they will fire him and k…..kick me out of school." I said as I shook my head.

"No they will not cause I will use compulsion on the doctor to forget the conversion we have on who the father is and plus it would be stupid for them to throw you out of school one week from graduation." She said like I was a small child. Which in reality I felt like a small child.

"Ok liss but I'm not sure about this." I finally agreed. But for one thing this was going to be really weird

**Ok guys there you have it Sarah will not be writing this story any more so yay! But I will try to do my best to write this story for you guys:'}**

**Adrian: hey if she wants to own me why is she team Dimitri **

**Sophie: that's a good question let me call her * dialing Myesha on her cell phone**it picks up and she puts it on speaker* hey Myesha if u like Adrian why are you team Dimitri?**

**Myesha: because it's simple Dimitri is way better for rose than Adrian.**

**Adrian: why do you believe he's so much better for her **

**Myesha: one Dimitri got rose to change and made her better**

**Two he got her to calm down when she was darkness induced **

**And three the contact they have is pure, unlike u and rose. Plus u need someone like Vika **

**Adrian: what Dimitri's little sister **

**Myesha: yes she perfect for you **

**Adrian: whatever * goes in a corner to cry***

**Sophie: hey thanks Myesha talk to you later**

**Myesha: ok bye everybody **


	2. SHIt The Meomieries

**Sophie: hey everyone it's me again. It has been a long time, but it is summer now so yay **

**Dimitri: will you shut up! Damn I miss not hearing you **

**Sophie: why are you so mean? **

**Rose: he's not mean sweetie. Just sexual fustian **

**Dimitri: ****а****вы не****выпускают**** ( well you're not putting out)**

**Rose: what was that? **

**Dimitri: nothing Roza**

**Adrian: can we break up this love festival are ready. Myesha does not own vampire academy. Just the brat **

**Sophie: HEY!**

**^*^ two years later^*^**

It has been two year scent I find out my life would change, or the fact that I find a hold new respect for pregnant woman. I bet you are all wondering if I ever decide to tell him. Well yes I did. It was a year ago

_FLASHBACK_

I had taken the number Alberta give me to call him. At first I was hesitated to call him, but I dial the number any way. The phone ring three times before he pick up.

"Hello" smoothed accented came from the other side just making me want to melt

"Hello, Alberta is everything alright" Dimitri said in a worried tone

"Yes comrade everything find here" I said. And you know that word shock was a understatement at that moment

"Roz… Rose how did you get this number? And why are you calling me?" He said

"Chill out comrade one thing at a time first Alberta gives me your number and the note said only for emercegy, and I classic find this as a major one"

"What is it Rose?"

"I've been thinking about this for a long time. Ever scène I find out about him-"

"What are you talking about Rose" he shouted

"Please let me finish; now a year ago, two weeks after you left I find out I was going to have your child. And Dimitri at first you must understand I was in a bad place, but Lissa want to make sure the child was yours. So they match the guardian blood work, they took for you and it was a positive match. Now Lissa said this would be evidence that I speak true when I decide to tell you. And dimitri at first I was not going to tell you, but when I saw him I new I could not hurt you like that, or him. What I'm trying to say is please be in your son life." I whisper the last part

"WOW! That is all I can say to that Rose. That was a load of crap. Go sell it to someone else whore ." he Said with so much venom in his voice. Just hung and start to cry

_END OF FLASHBACK _

That was a year ago, never hear from him again. I guess it was for the best now he has the chance to have a real family, but you know through all the pain cause I could never truly hate him-

"Momma" A loud cry rings out. I ran down the hall towards the nursery, where my baby was. Mason Andrew Hathway-Belikov, he was my pride and joy now. Don't get me wrong I still was Lissa's guardian, but I made sure I had a much time to spend with my baby. He had my dark almost black , but the rest was his father's features, especially those eyes. Those eyes I could just melt in. "momma will you siwg me a dong "he try to say

"Sure baby let me get my guitar" I said picking him up and placing him on my side. I walk to his closet an; pulling out my guitar. Then I place him between me and it and begin to play.

When you first left me  
I was wanting more  
But you were ***king that girl next door  
What'cha do that for?  
What'cha do that for?

When you first left me  
I didn't know what to say  
I've never been on my own that way  
Just sat by myself all day

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found the light in the tunnel at the end

Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you are feeling alone

At first when I see you cry  
It makes me smile  
Yeah it makes me smile

At worst I feel bad for a while  
But then I just smile  
I go ahead and smile

Whenever you see me  
You say that you want me back  
(Want me back)  
And I tell you it don't mean jack  
(It don't mean jack)  
No it don't mean jack  
(No it don't mean jack)

I couldn't stop laughing  
No I just couldn't help myself  
See you messed up my mental health  
I was quite unwell  
[From: . ]

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found the light in the tunnel at the end

Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry  
It makes me smile  
Yeah it makes me smile

At worst I feel bad for a while  
But then I just smile  
I go ahead and smile  
La la la

At first when I see you cry  
(When I see you cry)  
It makes me smile  
(It makes me smile)  
Yeah it makes me smile  
(Yeah it makes me smile)

At worst I feel bad for a while  
(I feel bad for a while)  
But then I just smile  
(But then I just smile)  
I go ahead and smile  
(I go ahead and smile)  
La la la

At first when I see you cry  
(When I see you cry)  
It makes me smile  
(It makes me smile)  
Yeah it makes me smile  
(It makes me smile)

At worst I feel bad for a while  
(I feel bad for a while)  
But then I just smile  
(Then I just smile)  
I go ahead and smile  
(I go ahead and smile)

You know some parents say I ruin my Childs mine by sing that song , but I do not thinks so . I believe it teach him something and plus he loves it.

**Sophie: ok there you have it until next time **

**Lissa: wait I want to know when I will be back in the story **

**Sophie: probably next chapter ok **

**Review ! ;) **


End file.
